clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kigon
Hi Kigon -- we are excited to have The Clone Wars as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Justin Lynn Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. It looks like you've just gotten started on this wiki. If you have any questions or I can help you set anything up (logo, infoboxes, etc.) please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 03:14, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Clone Wars Wiki Project I came across this wiki a while ago and noticed it really hasn't even begun to get started. I was just wondering if you planning on furthering this project or if you've abandoned it completely. I only ask this because since your last edit on August 18th of 2008 you haven't made any additions. Should you feel you don't want to edit here any more I could possibly take the position as the site's administrator. If you do still want to edit here, I'd just like to let you know that media on Clone Wars material is picking up, so there's going to be a lot more work to do pretty soon, and the more people editing here, the better, especially when one of the editors is a sysop. Either way, I just wanted to inform you of the situation, hopefully you get this message. -- Captain Vas 20:35, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I am NOT adandoning this wiki I started this when only the movie was out, so there wasn't much to cover. but now there is a TV series, so there is much more to cover. i will be addind articles and pictures often, so if you would like to help The Clone Wiki grow, create articles and add pics. I can't wait to see this wiki grow Force be with you, Kigon Admin Well, now that you have this account back, I'd like to request to be changed to an Administrator. You can do this since you have Bureaucrat status now. I can help a whole lot more as an Admin, especially with some of these spam and vandal accounts. Let me know. -- Captain Vas 00:19, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :I am sorry for not knowing how to do things on this wiki, it is my first one. I would gladly promote you to admin, if i know how. if you know. let me know,as usual. thanks, Kigon ::Well, I've never been a Bureaucrat, only an Administrator, so I'm not too sure either. It can most likely be found on wikia help, so I might go look in a while or you can too. -- Captain Vas 01:08, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::I think this is how you do it, type in or copy this (Special:UserRights) into the search bar, that should be the page where you type in the user's name and check off Admin/Bureaucrat status. -- Captain Vas 01:29, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Goal There is a goal on this wiki and it is to make 100 pages by March 2009.--Totalda-- 8:15AM, January 1, 2009 Bureaucrat I did what you told me, Captain Vas, and it didn't give a place to make you an admin, so I made you a Bureaucrat. Hopefully this is better or equal for your purposes. Post here to let me know. Force Be With You, Kigon :Thank you for promoting my account to Bureaucrat status, and sorry for not contacting you sooner, I've been out and haven't had time to come here. Also, sorry again, I should have let you know that a Sysop means or is an Administrator, but a Bureaucrat can grant admin powers so everything worked out fine. :Now I'll be able to better protect this wiki from vandals and such, and we can focus on bettering the site itself. Just a little warning, don't let other new users talk you into making them admins, I've already had someone ask me, and it turned out that they were doubling as a vandal. Thanks again, and I look forward to future edits. -- Captain Vas 17:46, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I will probably only editing on weekends.